STAR WARS: the Solo scandal
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: This is really the true story of Padmè Solo I know I said that last time but this time it's true anyway Berry is forced to marry her brother but behind the two alliances backs she falls in love with him and when she writes a letter to belle who is becoming queen of Auradon Rey takes Kylo away from her and slaughters three of her children and is thrown into the Auradonion court life


berry just made a battle plan and when she was about to leave Luke said " berry please don't do this because it's going to go the way you think " then berry said " uncle I listened to you once now me,Rey,Poe,Finn,Jacen and BB-8 will take down the first order " then he was about to say something when they heard Liea say " the mission has been cancelled due to a arranged marriage berry you are marrying your old boyfriend " then berry said walking to her bedroom " I won't marry him you are just like father he never understood ever * starts to cry * I just want my dad back " then Liea said " berry " then berry said while crying " leave me alone " then she slams bedroom door and walks onto the balcony and starts singing and sang while crying " I no longer have the right to be whatever I want to be anymore how will my dear Poe react to the news we've been engaged for months now and then Hux has to ruin everything that I worked hard to achieve now I'm scared for my life and will he be kind towards me or will he be judgemental towards me again and I never been so afraid of my future is smeared with who I am to wed and bed to create my first born child * someone bursts into the room and walked onto the balcony but she doesn't notice * and brother if you can hear my voice then I want to say I'm terribly sorry for what I have done and my eyes seek no one else* turns around to see Kylo standing there * but you..." then she said " what a pleasure to make your acquaintance and * notices he's just staring at her * uh excuse me but have we met before * he takes off the mask to reveal his face * brother * walks up to him and was about to hug him but didn't then he pulled her into a hug * wait I don't deserve this " then he said " yes you do but you just don't know it yet and I missed you terribly and after 6 years it finally started to annoy me and berry it's because every time you cried or felt sorry for the bad things you done to me now I want to do something that I shouldn't be allowed to do but I I don't know what I am anymore " then she said " even though you might hate me saying this but your still a Solo dark side or light your still the best brother a woman could ask for " then he said " anyway we're Solo's and we'll do anything to keep our family going " then she said " oh Ben you don't understand I'm arranged to marry Hux I don't love him anymore " then he said " well hold on I'll be right back I need to go for a bit " then when he came back he said " look they cancelled the wedding but you must marry someone and I'm afraid it's going to be me and it's tonight and I don't know where we'll you know consummate our marriage " then berry said " well I have changed my mind about where I now picture doing it in the forest with a controlled fire and a nice blanket and on the said blanket I'll leave my new husband so tired that he'll hardly breathe " then he said " you have been watching the Tudors again haven't you " then she said " maybe once or twice a month but do you want to do it early " then he nods and let me skip what happens next because of my mum tells me not to do details about it and I'm thirteen right now ok anyway after Kylo left ten hours later berry smiled in the mirror and the next day it turns out that the wedding was in three weeks and two weeks later one week before the wedding berry was standing on the balcony and said " finally I am going to be a mother but how will I tell him about it " I'm skipping to the part when she is playing the piano and singing and sang " only one month until the wedding bells ring especially for us but it isn't the feeling of excitement i thought I would have and I thank the force for creating such a pure perfection mortal and as i lied with you I thought that this wouldn't happen but for the sake of our unborn child will you come out of the shadows for me and now for the first time since I've lost you I can finally see the stars in the night sky but I don't think you want to be near me anymore and even though I am giving you a child and privacy you still coward in front of me and please forgive me for I don't forgive myself anymore " then he walked in and saw her sitting there staring out the window and said " what's wrong with you my dear sister " then she said " I'm fine " he said " no you're not look is it because how I reacted to the news of you bearing my child I don't have any anger towards you because even though it's a little early for us I don't give a damn about what our people might say you complete me in every single way possible " that night berry was on the balcony and wearing a dark purple silk dress with long sleeves and skirt with her hair blowing in the wind then she said " is this happening to my life and is this is where my life begins again * starts singing * one question hurt me in the past but now my life is starting to get interesting even though I don't know what is to become of the war * hears that Kylo is planning to marry her in the nearby forest * isn't he romantic towards me unlike the last two men I dated he's the one i would die for " let me skip 7 months into the pregnancy 5 months after the wedding and berry hadn't heard from Kylo in weeks and said to Rey " Rey have you heard the rumours " then Rey said " what rumours " then berry said " that Kylo has another wife and a mistress and who ever they are I'll not forgive them for stealing my precious husband " then two months later Marian her cousin walked in and said " cousin I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but your sister and sister in law are your husbands mistresses and his wife is your cousin my half sister Katherine she thinks that she is snoke's daughter but she isn't " then berry said " guards * death troopers enter the room * send a dozen death troopers each to arrest Rey Kenobi and Jaina Solo for committing adultery with my husband and they're sentenced to death by be-heading and instruct the troopers to accept no accuses * death troopers nod and leave the room immediately and Kylo and Hux enter the room * general Hux why are here if I may ask " then Hux said " my lady I'm here to stay until the birth of your unborn child and why are you looking at Lord Ren like that " then Hux was forced pushed out of the room and Kylo said " wow I didn't know that you had it in you wait are you crying why are you crying " then she said furiously while crying " on our wedding day you vowed to be faithful to me and you haven't been why did you lie to me you said you were on a mission to deliver a message to Tattoine and you lied to my face how could you how could-* feels sharp pain in the stomach * get out of my sight " then he said " make me wait is it oh dear god I'll get the midwives immediately and after the birth I'll talk to you then " after the birth of a healthy baby girl and berry said to Phasma " don't let Kylo in he doesn't deserve to see his daughter " then Phasma said " yes my lady " but Phasma went to the bathroom and Kylo walked in and said " there's my wife look I know I have slept with other women but that's never going to happen as long as I have you by my side do you forgive me " then she said holding the newborn baby girl " there's nothing to be forgiven I've already had forgiven you now come and meet our daughter " then he sat next to her and heard people screaming and crying out for familiar names but he didn't even care and said " what should we name her " then she said " Padmè junior but Padmè for short " then he said " wait a minute there's three more midwives over there " then the midwives revealed two girls and three boys " then she said " surprise " then he said looking completely shocked " next time I'll be here for you " then that night at the celebration of the birth of the two sets of triplets berry was dancing when Kylo looked at her pleased with that she brought him three sons and daughters and when Hux whispers that Jaina and Rey have been executed by be-heading he said " Hux I didn't care for those women they made me unloyal to my wife berry who is also my sister but I'm a Solo and Solo's do anything to keep the family going next stop Katherine " then she said to Phasma " I'm now a mother of six and I need you to do send this to the future queen Belle it's a important that this letter reaches her do whatever you have to do to deliver it to her * hands Phasma the letter and Phasma said " I will not fail you your lady ship " Phasma leaves the room * I know you won't let me down or fail me " then Kylo said " my dear wife may I have this dance " then after two months berry said when Kylo was having a hangover " did you see our children their cute when they sleep unaware that we're watching them sleep " then Auradonion soldiers stormed into the room and when Kylo was about to be taken to the isle of the lost Rey said " did you really think me and Jaina were dead now since you took Han away from Liea I'll take someone from you " then two guards held berry still and Rey slaughtered all three of the boys and said " I won't kill berry because if you truly love her you'll rescue her and when you do all of the darkness will rule every dominion in the galaxy and until then people will sleep with her without her permission " then when berry saw Kylo go to the isle of the lost with the other villains she held all three daughters in her arms and said " one day you're daddy will rescue us you'll see I promise you " then she said looking at Belle " I beg for your mercy my queen " then Belle said " I'm releasing you and your daughters and putting Ariel in here for committing adultery for you are my best friend " then berry walked out then she took one more look at Kylo on a boat floating away one last time and the next day she married Poe to protect her daughter and was named marchess of resisttopia where all the heroes of the sequel trilogy in Star Wars lived but in 16 years time she'll see Kylo again but had he been faithful to her and not made children with Katherine find out in the Sith Lords daughter rise to power in Auradon.


End file.
